


Anything but ordinary

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Silly, Wet & Messy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuri voleva davvero dire qualcosa.Qualsiasi cosa, davvero. Ma sapeva che Yuya non avrebbe preso niente da parte sua nel modo in cui l’aveva inteso Yuri, quindi rimase lì, la torcia in mano e la bocca cucita.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Anything but ordinary

**Anything but ordinary**

Yuri voleva davvero dire qualcosa.

Qualsiasi cosa, davvero. Ma sapeva che Yuya non avrebbe preso niente da parte sua nel modo in cui l’aveva inteso Yuri, quindi rimase lì, la torcia in mano e la bocca cucita.

“Dannazione!” disse il più grande, emergendo dalla lavastoviglie incredibilmente irritato. “Dammi il telefono, ti spiace? Mi devo essere perso qualcosa. C’è un pezzo che non dovrebbe assolutamente essere lì.” si lamentò, afferrando il cellulare dalle mani di Yuri quando questi glielo porse e leggendo lentamente lo schema che aveva trovato su internet, che spiegava in modo confuso dove andassero tutte le parti.

Yuri si stava velocemente avvicinando al proprio limite.

“Yuu, sei certo che non dovremmo...” iniziò a dire e, come predetto, Yuya iniziò all’incirca ad abbaiare.

“No, non dovremmo.” dichiarò, lasciando andare la chiave inglese e sedendosi dritto per guardare Yuri. “Tieni alta la luce e basta, Yu, è un lavoro di squadra.” continuò, cercando di sorridere e fallendo miseramente.

Yuri grugnì, senza lasciare che il più grande lo sentisse.

Lavoro di squadra un corno.

“Eppure non c’è voluto il lavoro di squadra per romperla.” gli fece notare con una smorfia. “Andiamo Yuya, non c’è bisogno di essere l’eroe della lavastoviglie. Dillo e basta: l’ho rotta. Mi dispiace davvero, non so nemmeno come diamine abbia fatto, ma ti assicuro che non è stato intenzionale. Ora, mi lasci chiamare un professionista, così magari eviti di prendere la scossa?” sbottò, lasciando andare la torcia e incrociando le braccia, con un’espressione più che infastidita.

Yuya sospirò a fondo, poi lentamente si mise in piedi, mettendo le mani sulle spalle di Yuri.

“Yu.” disse, la voce incredibilmente calma. “Quello sguardo sul tuo viso è l’esatta ragione per cui volevo aggiustarla io. Lo so come funziona la tua mente contorta, so che odi commettere errori e...” scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so. Ho pensato che se avessimo potuto aggiustarla da soli sarebbe sembrato meno grave di quello che è.” ridacchiò, imbarazzato. “Volevamo passare una serata tranquilla insieme, giusto? E questo rientra decisamente nella categoria del fare qualcosa insieme.”

Se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, Yuya sarebbe stato più defunto della povera lavastoviglie.

“La _mia_ mente contorta?” ripeté Yuri, scuotendo la testa. “Non sono io quello che ha cercato di farti sentire meglio fingendo di essere un idraulico. O... un elettricista. Seriamente, chi si chiama per aggiustare questi affari?” chiese con una smorfia.

“Chiami il tuo bellissimo ragazzo, che può salvare la situazione, non importa quale sia il problema.” scherzò. “Anche se, seriamente Yu, che diamine le hai fatto? Non sarò un professionista, ma seriamente non capisco cosa possa averla portata a reagire così. Non ho mai avuto problemi con lei, magari non le piaci e basta.”

“Lei?” chiese Yuri, sorpreso. “Yuya, mi sono messo in mezzo a una torrida tresca fra te e la lavastoviglie? Perché sarei felice di farmi da parte.” lo prese in giro, spostandosi rapidamente quando Yuya cercò di colpirlo. “Ad ogni modo, credo che _lei_ abbia semplicemente percepito che non sono fatto per le faccende domestiche e abbia cercato di uccidersi cosicché io non dovessi fare niente. In qualche modo, forse le piaccio un po’ troppo.” puntualizzò, riprendendo la torcia e inginocchiandosi sul pavimento. “Allora? Cosa facciamo per riportarla in vita?”

Yuya gli sorrise, soddisfatto, e indicò la cassetta degli attrezzi.

“Voglio cercare di aprire la valvola principale per controllare che non ci sia niente di incastrato, passami la chiave inglese più piccola.” gli chiese.

“Sono o no la perfetta infermiera?” gli disse Yuri mentre gli passava l’attrezzo che gli serviva, sorridendo.

“Non fare lo spiritoso. È già abbastanza strano con me che sono l’idraulico.” lo avvisò Yuya, cercando di concentrarsi sul problema.

“Oh, ma signore! Mio marito tornerà fra poco, non credo che sia appropriato che lei stia in quel modo sul pavimento!” Yuri continuò con la recita, e con la mano che non teneva la torcia si mise ad accarezzare la gamba di Yuya.

Senza essersene accorto doveva aver toccato un punto sensibile, perché in quel momento il corpo di Yuya ebbe uno spasmo, la valvola si aprì troppo e vennero colpiti da quello che pareva uno tsunami.

Per il bene del loro futuro in quell’appartamento, Yuri sperò sinceramente che nessuno dei vicini stesse ascoltando la lunga lista di imprecazioni e oscenità di Yuya.

“Yuya, chiudi quella maledetta cosa!” gli gridò Yuri, e in qualche modo il più grande si riprese dallo choc e la rabbia e reagì, chiudendo la valvola.

Si fissarono per un tempo che parve infinito, e alla fine Yuri scoppiò a ridere.

“Solo noi possiamo trasformare una cenetta in casa in un film apocalittico.” disse a Yuya, sporgendosi verso di lui e ravviandogli i capelli bagnati dalla fronte.

Per quanto paresse sconsolato, Yuya riuscì a sorridergli.

“Che ne pensi se mangiamo il dolce sul divano mentre guardiamo qualcosa e facciamo che è quella la cosa da fare insieme? Domani chiederò aiuto al padrone di casa.” disse a Yuri, completamente sconfitto.

“Credo che dovremmo prima asciugare la cucina e noi stessi.” Chinen fece una smorfia. “Che ti serva di lezione; non dovresti coinvolgermi in cose che vanno fatte in casa. La prossima volta dovresti davvero provare a stare con una lavastoviglie. _Lei_ è decisamente più utile di me.” scherzò.

“Non ha il tuo fascino.” gli fece notare Yuya, dandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. “Non mi dà la possibilità di fare l’eroe. Beh, anche se ho fallito.” un altro bacio, e questa volta rabbrividì, cominciando a sentire freddo. “E non è minimamente altrettanto bella tutta bagnata.”

Yuri sospirò teatralmente e si alzò in piedi, porgendogli la mano perché facesse lo stesso.

“Resta con me, allora.” concesse. “Non posso prometterti che qualcosa di molto simile non accadrà anche domani, e il giorno successivo.”

“Sarò qui per cercare di aggiustare le cose. E probabilmente combinare un disastro ancora peggiore.” lo rassicurò Yuya.

Yuri gli prese a mano, trascinandolo verso il bagno.

“Siamo davvero la coppia perfetta.” bofonchiò e, sebbene Yuya non potesse vederlo, era abbastanza certo che stesse sorridendo.


End file.
